Resfriados y mimos
by GlowingCats
Summary: ¿Cómo podía haber faltado Kageyama a una de las prácticas? Desde luego Hinata no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Mucho menos al saber el motivo de su ausencia; un terrible resfriado. Y si esto implicaba cuidarle hasta que estuviera mejor, sin duda lo haría.


Se me antojó algo de Kagehina fluff, y salió esto. Son tan adorables~

 **WARNING:** Haikyuu o la imagen no me pertenecen, qué novedad. Algún día me haré con Haikyuu y todas las otps serán canon, ya lo veréis.

* * *

Cómo era posible que Kageyama hubiera faltado a una de las prácticas.

Justo cuando más se estaban esmerando todos, para Hinata un día perdido era una pequeña posibilidad de fallar en el momento más decisivo de un partido, no podían permitírselo. Y su compañero había faltado así como así. Esperaba que tuviera una buena excusa, aunque al pelirrojo ninguna le parecería lo suficientemente convincente como para dejarlo pasar.

Tras terminar el entrenamiento se dirigió hacia la casa del moreno, a paso rápido, aunque no tanto como las carreras que solían tener. Por suerte había podido estar practicando con Suga, pero esto no evitaba que se sintiera realmente molesto.

Una vez en la puerta llamó varias veces, pero nada. Miró el móvil, no le llegaban sus mensajes tampoco. Empezó a llamarle a gritos, alzando cada vez más la voz, dejando ver la molestia en esta, aunque ni con esas apareció.

Cualquier persona habría asumido que no había nadie en casa, pero Hinata no era cualquier persona, y no se iba a ir sin asegurarse, por ello rodeó la casa, poniéndose de puntillas en la ventana que daba a la cocina. Sabía que esta no se cerraba bien, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que iba a la casa de Kageyama, y una de tantas tardes de estudio, en una pequeña pausa para comer algo, se apoyó en la ventana y se fue hacia atrás cuando esta se abrió. De hecho de no haber sido por el moreno, que lo vio venir en cuanto se apoyó y le sujetó del brazo, se habría caído.

Fue fácil abrirla, y tras un salto ágil ya estaba en el borde, y segundos después en la cocina. No podía dejar de fruncir el ceño, de hecho cuando se encontró con su reflejo en uno de los espejos del pasillo dio un ligero salto, pensando que hasta se parecía a su compañero, y ahora objetivo. ¿Dónde se había metido?

—¡Kageyama! —exclamó dirigiéndose finalmente al cuarto del moreno.

En otra ocasión, de haber visto la puerta cerrada, habría llamado, pero había perdido la poca paciencia que había adquirido ve a saber cómo, por ello le dio un pequeño empujón mientras la abría, soltando un sonoro grito que se apagó de golpe al ver al armador metido en la cama, tapado hasta arriba.

—¡Oe, Kageyama! —este solo se removió y destapó lo mínimo para dedicarle una mirada amenazante que le provocó un escalofrío.— Por qué… ¿Por qué no has venido a la práctica hoy? Sabes lo importante que es estar cada día. No me digas que has ido a espiar a Aoba Johsai y te has deprimido al ver al Gran Rey.

Su compañero no respondía nada, a esas alturas ya le habría echado del cuarto, pero incluso en la insistente mirada que intentaba ser firme y provocar miedo, podía ver el cansancio, eso sin tener en cuenta sus ojeras, su rostro en general.

—Hinata, idiota. Claro que no —finalmente habló, pero el tono empleado, tan débil y sin ánimo, preocupó aún más al pelirrojo.

—Entonces… —Hinata se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde de esta, aunque Kageyama no tardó en echarle de una ligera patada para la que no tuvo que emplear mucha fuerza, pero que fue suficiente para que se cayera al suelo.

—Lárgate.

—No hasta que me digas qué pasa.

El moreno suspiró, cerrando los ojos por puro cansancio aunque quisiera seguir amenazándole con la mirada. Llevaba todo el día con un constipado que le había impedido salir de la cama siquiera, la única vez que lo había intentado había terminado cayéndose de nuevo en el colchón, pasándose los siguientes diez minutos temblando al destemplarse.

—Estoy enfermo, y ahora fuera.

—¡Gwaaaaaaaaaah!

—¡Hinata!

—¡¿Cómo vas a estar enfermo?! ¡No puedes!

—¡Claro que pued-! —siquiera fue capaz de terminar esta frase, empezó a toser, tapándose de nuevo hasta arriba para ahogar el ruido contra la almohada.

Hinata frunció los labios, preocupándose aún más. Ahora incluso se sentía mal por haber estado pensando tantas cosas malas sobre el armador durante todo el día. De haber sabido cómo se encontraba…

—¿Y tus padres?

—Están fuera, vuelven mañana.

—En ese caso tendré que ocuparme yo de cuidarte.

Nada más terminar esta frase, Kageyama dio un ligero salto, estremeciéndose al destaparse un poco, volviendo a los desagradables escalofríos.

—No, vete.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me vaya? Encima que me preocupo por ti, y que me voy a quedar para ayudarte, deberías dejarte cuidar.

—No quiero contagiarte.

Estas palabras desconcertaron completamente a Hinata. Permaneció un par de segundos en silencio, esbozando una sonrisa mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama, inclinándose para acomodarle las sábanas.

—No me vas a contagiar. Quédate aquí, yo iré a prepararte algo para que mejores.

Kageyama rodó los ojos para sí, "quédate aquí", como si pudiera moverse. Pero no dijo nada, por dejarse ayudar alguna vez tampoco iba a pasar nada… Aunque le preocupaba el que Hinata terminara enfermando por su culpa. Sus ojos se cerraron, relajándose ante el silencio, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo dejaba de temblar. Aunque la tranquilidad de la que pudo disfrutar escasos minutos le supo a poco, un estruendoso golpe que duró varios segundos, le hizo abrir los ojos, fruncir el ceño y murmurar varios insultos hacia el pelirrojo.

Y es que Hinata había tirado la mayoría de ollas y sartenes, de hecho había visto cómo caían una tras otra sin poder sujetarlas, sobretodo cuando una de ellas le dio en la cabeza. No sabía bien qué iba a hacer, quería prepararle una sopa o algo similar, pero no tenía ni idea, por lo que finalmente se las apañó como pudo recordando las veces que había visto a su madre hacerlas.

Tardó su tiempo, el suficiente para que Kageyama volviera a dormirse, pero en cuanto entró en su cuarto al grito de "Kageyamaaaaaaaaa, la cena", este se despertó de bastante mal humor.

—¿Acaso nunca has estado enfermo? No grites, me duele la cabeza.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—No tengo hambre… —ignoró su pregunta, principalmente al ver la sopa sobre su mesilla.

—Yo te ayudo.

—No, ya has hecho bastante, ya puedes irte.

El pelirrojo suspiró de forma pesada, sintiendo impotencia, y fue precisamente esta la que le hizo explotar.

—¿No puedes entender lo que significa que quiero cuidarte? Me preocupo por ti, verte así no me gusta, necesito que estés bien, como siempre, y quiero hacer lo que esté en mi mano porque… Porque me importas.

Por un segundo Kageyama creyó que la fiebre le había jugado una mala pasada y le había hecho sonrojar debido al calor que tenía acumulado, pero no, fueron las palabras del pelirrojo las que le desconcertaron lo suficiente como para no poner pegas.

—Está bien…

Con todo, Hinata se había puesto bastante nervioso, de hecho agradeció el no haber terminado cogiendo la sopa porque la habría tirado sin remedio alguno. Ayudó a Kageyama a incorporarse un poco, decidiendo que, para evitar que sacara los brazos del edredón y se destapara, le daría él la sopa. Esto al principio provocó que volviera a ponerse nervioso y le temblara el pulso, pero no era el único, el moreno parecía tener las mejillas más rojas por momentos.

Kageyama no pudo terminarse la sopa, pero al menos comió algo, y a decir verdad no resultó estar nada mal. Volvió a tumbarse, dejando que el pelirrojo le tapara, sin saber qué esperarse por su parte, pero no desde luego lo que ocurrió.

Sin siquiera verlo venir, Hinata se coló por dentro del edredón, teniendo cuidado para que no entrara frío, y se recostó a su lado. No es que su cama fuera muy grande, pero él estaba tan encogido en su sitio que cabía otra persona, algo apretada pero… Aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupó.

—Hinata, qué…

—No pretenderás quedarte solo. Imagina que necesitas algo por la noche, no te vales por ti mismo.

No le puso pegas, esta vez no, porque le quería cerca, no iba a seguir negándoselo. Cerró los ojos, diciéndolo todo así, aunque en parte por el cansancio. Se sentía algo sofocado, pero si se quitaba las sábanas volvería a ese incómodo estado de destemple que tanto perturbaba su cuerpo. No sabía explicarlo, tener al pelirrojo a su lado le daba una sensación de confianza, siempre estaba cuando le necesitaba, era algo que tenía que admitir. Y aunque no fuera a conseguir curarle, le hacía más ameno el estar en esas condiciones.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, jadeando sin darse siquiera cuenta. Lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue al pelirrojo, mirándole entre preocupado y asustado, pero demasiado cerca.

—Kageyama…

—¿Qué…? —sentía algo sobre su frente, algo húmedo.

—Empezaste a jadear y a sudar mucho, te toqué la frente y estabas ardiendo…

—Normal, tengo fiebre —incluso en esas condiciones su tono sonó borde, aunque no era lo que había querido.

—¿Estás mejor? —volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir que le quitaba el paño, observando cómo lo mojaba en un pequeño balde de agua, escurriéndolo y volviendo a ponérselo sobre la frente.

—S-Sí —tenerle tan pendiente de él le ponía nervioso, le hacía sentir cosas… Que no era la primera vez que sentía, pero que había tratado de ignorar en ese tiempo.— Deja eso y vuelve a tumbarte… Porque… Entra frío…

Agradeció que estuviera demasiado preocupado como para darse cuenta del trasfondo de esas palabras, sí, le quería a su lado de nuevo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero pudo escuchar cómo iba dejando las cosas a parte, terminando por recostarse a su lado de nuevo. Dio un ligero saltito al sentir cómo rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, y cómo apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Qué haces?

—Darte mimos.

—Hinata… —de nuevo el maldito sonrojo incendiando sus mejillas.

—Los mimos ayudan a que te cures antes —el pelirrojo se incorporó lo mínimo para poder mirarle, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, de esas que parecían que el sol había salido de lo mucho que brillaban y lo iluminaban todo a su alrededor.

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero se quedó embobado mirando su rostro, sin darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba igual. Solo podía pensar en que cada vez le tenía más y más cerca… Hasta que sus labios se juntaron en el beso más suave y tierno que alguna vez había imaginado tener. De tener fuerzas le habría preguntado qué hacía, por mucho que no le pareciera mala idea, su instinto le habría hecho apartarse hasta darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Si eso formaba parte de sus mimos… Tendría que enfermar más a menudo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando le sintió separarse, esta vez no era el único que tenía las mejillas terriblemente encendidas. Terminó recostándose de lado, abrazándole contra él, sintiéndose algo mejor, tenía que admitirlo. Sabía que eso no iba a quedar así, pero estaba demasiado ido de todo como para ponerse a darle vueltas.

Hinata volvió a rodear su cintura con un brazo, ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Sentía algo de calor por las sábanas y el cuerpo del moreno, estaba ardiendo, pero merecía la pena con tal de poder seguir así. No sabía qué le había hecho tomar la iniciativa, había actuado por impulso. El pelirrojo era de los que si de pronto le entraban ganas de hacer algo, lo haría, y en esa ocasión los labios de Kageyama le habían llamado a gritos. Porque llevaba tiempo sabiendo que le gustaba su armador. No, no solo le gustaba, era algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Quería repetirlo, quería pasarse la noche así, pero entendía que Kageyama no estaba en condiciones más que de dormir, y casi lo prefería, cuanto más descansara mejor se encontraría.

La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana despertó a Kageyama, dándose cuenta de que no se habían movido lo más mínimo en toda la noche. Cierto era que debajo de las sábanas había tanto calor que el contraste con la temperatura exterior iba a ser desagradable, pero esto dejó de ser su prioridad al darse cuenta de que se encontraba más despejado, de que estaba mejor. Al final Hinata iba a tener razón y los mimos ayudaban. Sobretodo esa clase de mimos…

Alzó su mentón, despertándole con un suave beso, capturando su labio inferior con los propios, dejando que se despertara algo más para corresponderle. Estaba deseando darle la buena noticia, decirle que esa tarde iría a entrenar, porque aunque no se encontraba del todo bien, estaba mucho mejor, y si se abrigaba podría ir al menos un rato. Aunque sabía que el simple hecho de decirle que se encontraba mejor, ya le alegraría. Sobretodo al saber que había sido gracias a él.

—Hinata, despierta —protestó tras varios besos que no correspondía, viendo como finalmente el pelirrojo abría los ojos.

—Mmhh… —se quejó este, removiéndose antes de estremecerse y volver a taparse hasta arriba, ocultándose en el pecho del armador. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la tos le interrumpió, abrazándose al contrario por inercia. Buscó su mirada, apretando una mano en su camisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sintiendo que le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Sabía lo que pasaba, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto.— K-Kageyama… No me encuentro bien...

—Hinata idiota, te lo dij-… —el moreno suspiró, rodando los ojos mientras le abrazaba contra sí.

—Puede que al final sí que me contagiaras.


End file.
